


What’s Our Next Move

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Boston Bruins, Dallas Stars, M/M, Pranks, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Renting a beach house for a week of sun and relaxation. What could go wrong?





	What’s Our Next Move

Tyler peeled his shirt off and squirted a generous amount of sunblock onto his hand, rubbing it onto his chest, arms and stomach. “Do my back Jamie?” he asked holding out the bottle to his boyfriend.

Jamie groaned and reluctantly got up from where he was lying on a towel in the shade of the beach umbrella. “You know you could just try wearing a shirt,” he grumbled, grumpy from having his nap disturbed.

“And deny the world the sight of my perfect abs?”

Jordie snorted. “We’re the only ones here Segs, no one cares about your abs except Jamie.”

“Nope, I don’t care either,” Jamie said.

“Help me out here Bergy,” Tyler pleaded.

Patrice looked up from his book in confusion. “Why would I care about your abs?”

“You know,” Brad chimed in. “Jamie’s right. Sunblock is only about forty percent effective at stopping you from burning.”

“Yeah I read that somewhere too,” Jordie said.

“You guys are dumb,” Tyler said. “My abs are great, I’m not putting on a shirt, and I’m not going to burn.” He stood up. “I’m going for a swim anyone else want to come?” No one else moved and Tyler headed into the water on his own.

 

“How did you get this burnt?” Jamie asked, mystified later when they were all back in the California beach house they had rented for the week. He looked at the bottle of sunblock. It was SPF 50 and waterproof and should have protected Tyler regardless of what Marchand and Jordie thought they had read.

“What did you two do?” Jamie demanded, smacking his brother with the sunblock bottle once Tyler had left the room, muttering to himself about aloe.

“Ow hey!” Jordie objected. “Don’t blame me! It was Brad’s idea!”

“Brad?” Jamie demanded turning to the Bruin.

Marchand glared at Jordie. “Stool pigeon.” Jordie shrugged. “We replaced his sunblock with hand lotion.” Marchand snickered.

“Brad!”

“You’re the one who said he should wear a shirt!”

Jamie turned to Bergeron. “You deal with him!”

“Why do you think I have any control over him?” Bergeron asked. He sighed. “You know if Tyler finds out he’s just going to try and get revenge and we’re not going to have any peace for the rest of the week.”

Jamie frowned. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Guess there’s nothing you can do about it then,” Marchand said looking smug.

“I didn’t say that,” Bergeron said and the smirk disappeared from Marchand’s face. “Any more pranks, from either of you, and we’ll tell Ty it was you.”

Marchand rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair.

“You too Jordie.”

“But I—”

“Knew about it and didn’t warn Ty. That makes you just as guilty.” Jamie glared at his brother.

“Fine.” Jordie copied Marchand’s pose.

“Good. Now I’m going to go check on Ty.”

 

“So,” Brad said once Jamie had left the room. “No way Segs doesn’t find out it was us.”

“Right,” Jordie agreed. “So what’s our next move?”

Patrice picked up his book and left the house. Maybe he could go spend the rest of the week with Getzlaf.


End file.
